


RedNightBird's Perspective on Moonlight

by RedNightBird



Series: My First Moonlight Fanfic [1]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightBird/pseuds/RedNightBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth....A Prologue, The Answer .....New 9/14/08<br/>Setting: Prior to No Such Thing as Vampires<br/>I do not profit from the story or the music......Just keeps me off the streets at night.<br/>I have no claim on them, any similarities to any other work is coincidental.  I just take them out and play with them at night.<br/>Rated R for lover’s pain and angst.<br/>Setting: 1 Week prior to "There’s No Such Thing as Vampires”</p><p>When you see the you tube link in the story, please copy the link and open a second window to let the music serenade you.<br/>You help me write when you leave feedback, thank-you in advance for taking a moment after you’ve read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the 25th story I wrote for Moonlight.

Beth’s POV:

These few days have been the longest that I have had to endure since Christmas when I was 13. I had overheard my Mom and Aunt discussing that “Santa”, would be leaving me razor in my stocking. I could not wait to shave my legs, even though I barely had blonde hairs to shave. It was a 13 year old thing. If I knew I would not be able to STOP shaving I would have never touched that weapon to my shins.

Now my anxiety is a new position at Buzz Wire. I’ll be in front of the camera with the next big story…..I do not have any idea when that will occur, it could be tomorrow, it could be next week. Why I am nervous about being in front of the camera, when this is all I ever wanted is beyond me? What is that door in my mind that remains closed?

For some reason I’m thinking Josh is escalating his side of our relationship. We had gone to a wedding of his friend from college-it had all the cliches, the beach sand poured from 2 jars into 1, the singing quartet from his fraternity, etc., etc. It was hard for me to not giggle…..I’m sentimental however this was a monument to an institution with a 50% failure rate.

Then the other night, “Let me pull your chain, Beth” Josh started and I didn’t know if I was ready….. “We’ve talked about everything that makes you itch about a wedding, all the funny dresses and strange vows, I want to talk about what you like, what you want your wedding to be?” He was animated like I had never seen Josh animated as he ticked off on his fingers his various points. “So, Beth at your wedding there will be NO: Butterflies or Doves released Unity Candles Flute or Harp Solos from former college roommates Dogs carrying the rings to the bridal bower” And the list went on as I sat on his lap, Santa style and we chuckled at each other between kisses.

Yet, Josh and I have lived weekends together a bit now and I look forward to his putting his key into the door and surprising me with a bouquet of daisies and bottle of wine while I am at the kitchen island, reading today’s mail. Our schedules are in sync and I’m getting comfortable with this accidental meeting turning into our relationship. Josh is my rock and my warm place. I find myself waking the some mornings to the smell of fresh coffee and toasted “everything” bagels with low fat onion crème cheese. Josh’s imprint magically still in the bed and pillows next to me and I roll over to hug his empty pillow and smell my Josh. I love that Polo Double Black on him; so much that I keep his shower gel and just think about him in the shower when I am alone.

It’s one of those rare nights when Josh had to stay at his place, to prepare for an early court date. I had just turned off the TV and put away the last of the Kung Pao Chicken. I sat on the sofa with a copy of Stephanie Meyer’s Twilight, it was still early, about 8 and I must have dozed off. _That was when then dream came again._

I sat opposite Josh, vital and alive. He was wearing casual clothes, sitting checking his email on his phone. I was wearing a ring the jeweler had crafted from his Grandmother’s stone. I was strangely dressed in the same shades of clothes, chinos and a similar shaded polo shirt. Our belts matched those preppy boat flag belts. _How odd was that?_

My dead Father came to me with a stack of parchment sheets, each illuminated in medieval styles. “Beth, I know you are engaged to Josh. He’s a fine man with prospects, just not the right man.” With that comment Josh stood and excused himself. No words for me, just Josh backing out of the room, head bowed once before he turned and left.

_Poof! Gone!_

My Father laid the papers out in order, although I could not read the writing, it looked like Latin, I couldn't be sure. My head was spinning from seeing Josh and Dad in the same room. Dad had been long dead before I met Josh.

“Beth, Josh is not the man for you. You have been intended for someone else for most of your life, you’ve not been introduced and I….”

I cut him off, “What? You disappear for the majority of my life and come back when I have my life in order? You tell me I am “intended” for someone else? This is not the 18th century.” I was about to storm off, yet strangely held there, trying to glean understanding of the parchment sheets’ text.

“When you understand your destiny, you’ll understand there is a man for you, a special family. People who understand you and you’ll flourish within the relationship".

What in blue blazes was he talking about? We did not have close family ties with any one I was aware of and it just sounded so antiquated. This day was beautiful, a slight breeze, a bright clear sky outside the window of the unfamiliar home I sat in. “Although your current engagement to Josh will be dismissed, your introduction breakfast is this morning. We’re making arrangements for you to meet the "family". They really are charming, very clever people. You’ll find outstanding resources, you’ll travel, get to write that book you’ve wanted to write.”

I wanted to throw up….who had he given me to? Wasn’t I an adult? I pinched myself and I was still there.

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c27lPJRjZ7w ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c27lPJRjZ7w)

_**I will be the answer at the end of the line** _

_**I will be there for you while you take the time** _

 

The next thing I was changing into ivory clothes, not yet fully clothed, only wearing ivory thigh high stockings, Ivory maryjanes, a lacy ivory chemise, beautiful handmade panties and an embroidered merry widow. This made no sense……what had I eaten, bad Kung Pao?

_**In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground** _

_**I will hold the balance If you can't look down** _

Then instead of being in LA, I was standing on the empty street in that Tom Cruise movie, you know the one where he wears the mask? The one with Penelope Cruz and Cameron Diaz, where he thinks he’s killed his girlfriend. I’m on the street, walking in my underwear. No one is on the street; the breeze flutters newspapers and scatters trash. As I walk up the street I stop at open shop windows and pick up items that attract me, first combs and hair pins for my hair. I arrange my hair without mirrors and walk joyfully to the next window in the next boutique. A beautifully embroidered skirt is there and it’s my size, brilliant pale blue white with crystals catching the light as I walk.

At least I am glad to be half dressed, even though there is no one to see me. Next I find a gossamer white top with similar decorations, and I pull that over my head as pigeons peck on the sidewalk. They scatter as I pass and I'm fully dressed now.

_**If it takes my whole life I won't break, I won't bend it will all be worth it;worth it in the end** _

I stop to pluck a beautiful pair of earrings out the jewelry store window, and it’s all open for me. I don’t even register disbelief that New York City is wide open for one woman. Cause I can only tell you what I know that I need you in my life when the stars have all gone out you'll still be burning so bright Only when I am fully clothed and my makeup is perfect, I approach a beautiful restaurant. No name on the front. There are lights on and music is low, I open the door and can hear a melody without words.

_**Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind** _

_**Take me to a place so holy that I can wash this from my mind the memory of choosing not to fight** _

Men in starched white server’s coats bustle by me, preparing a table for about 26 people. Everything is gleaming and candlelit as they smile at me. I find a corner to watch from, and couples stroll in, nodding to me as they check their coats and choose flutes from the server’s tray. The music increases as the crowd swells, a haunting, beautiful melody and I do not know the words.

_**If it takes my whole life I won't break, I won't bend it will all be worth it worth it in the end** _

A twenty something aged couple seems to be holding court at the far end of the room, they see me and wave. I am drawn to them and we meet in the middle of the room. They hug me and tell me I am beautiful, I just do not know them. Everyone is dressed so nicely, beautifully colored dress suits on the women and expertly cut dark suits on the men. All of the couples seem to revolve around the young couple. This isn’t Josh’s parents; these are not Josh’s friends. He has never mentioned New York, or anyone that resemble these beautiful people. I am still no closer to knowing who I am marrying, worst of all. this mystery groom isn't here!  I count the people and there are 25 of us. He is not here! So, I am having an Introduction Breakfast with no groom….this is one for the psychiatrist’s couch.

Although no one speaks to me, I am the center of their conversation, I hear “Beth…….” and “We are so pleased that Beth and …….” The droning of these obscure comments bored me and I wanted to scream within this sedate setting. The tables are set with sumptuous fruit and cheese plates and yet I cannot think to eat. I walk from couple to couple, hoping to be including in their conversation, only to be ignored while they express their joy. What kind of relationships are they extolling? Why is Josh not the one? Where did my Father come from, he’s been dead for so long? What is he trying to tell me something?

_**Cause I can only tell you what I know that I need you in my life when the stars have all burned out, you'll still be burning so bright** _

I wake when my unread book falls from my hands and I startle enough to knock the wine glass over on the end table. Crap, red wine all over my light carpet. I jump for the spray carpet cleaner and trip in the tangle of the afghan in my lap. Smooth move Turner, you’re a cinch to be the next brightest broadcast news reporter when you can’t navigate across the room. Once I've returned to my mess and I’m blotting the carpet, my phone rings, it’s Mo. “Hey girl, tonight’s your night. Meet the camera crew near the fountain, there’s been a murdered girl found. You’ve got about 5 minutes before you get scooped” Crap, here I am with my hair in a ponytail holder, blue jeans, striped shirt and barefoot. No time for “urban renewal” of makeup….I grab my cream jacket and purse and head out the door-keys in hand ready to make broadcast history for myself.

_**Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind...........** _


	2. Victim of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fic......like a first child this one is special to me.....hope it is for you too!  
> Please don't shoot the piano player, she's doing the best that she can.  
> I own nothing of the ML characters and I am just amusing myself because diesel is $4.89 a gallon and I can drink at home.  
> Josh reflects on life since Mick....How Beth is compared to 6 months ago.  
> Special Thanks to my guardian angel-baywinger  
> The setting is before Arrested Development.
> 
> The song is by - Don Felder, Don Henley, John David Souther & Glenn Frey

|   
---|---  
  
* * *  
  
  
For the mood, open another window and play this video while you read.  
<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW3QuLxpqeo>  
  
*************************************  
 _ **What kind of love have you got?  
You should be home but you're not.  
A room full of noise and dangerous boys  
still make you thirsty and hot. **_  
*************************************  
Before you, Beth, Sunday nights were always meant for "getting ready" for school/work on Monday. I'd shine my shoes, lay out a shirt and tie and make sure my suit pants don't bear remnants of last week's lunch meeting. It was all part of the habits I'd been raised with, the ones that got me through college and law school with speed and ease.  
  
Then madly falling for you threw a life of good habits up in the air. I knew when we met by accident that I was going down a road I'd never traveled. My memories of that first week - I get goofy when I think about it now. You had me when you survived the date at that dive. Your smile, your giggle at the bartender's jibing me for bringing a first date there - the thought of a second date with you left me breathless.  
  
Right now I am socially as innactive as I was in law school. I had spent so much time knuckling down in law school. I was on the academic tail of that high and mighty Geena DiRosa, she was #1 in the class, yet I was scrappy enough to put everything into being the Editor of the Law Review and win a majority of the writing and argument awards.  
  
If you had been in my life then, I wonder if I would have impressed you at all. With all the exciting things you do at Buzzwire I feel like I should pull a rabbit out of my hat to dazzle you. Maybe if I had a better jump shot on the court? Do I need to be more physical?  
  
In Law School I was hungrier for the live events and Geena was better at testing out, plus she just wanted to be able to give that speech at graduation and then marry Richard Herrington. Richard was a good guy, just not in our league academically. I never got why she was always intrigued by him....they had been together forever and I guess they always will. Like I thought you and I would be.  
  
What is with Mick St John? He is everywhere - Ever since that murder at the fountain your universes keep colliding, and it's drawn you further and further from us. I know at this stage in our careers we have to be ready to make sacrifices......it's just your work isn't all "emergency surgery" or at least it shouldn't be. There needs to be bounderies.  
  
I liked our weekends starting at 6pm on Fridays, meeting for drinks and dinner with Barry and Joan. Getting away for an overnight at their beach house, just the two of us, I thought I saw a glimpse of our future. Working hard all week and rewarding ourselves with sleeping in Saturday and Sunday mornings with no agenda. It took a little time to get next to me, and you pulled me out of my hermit life. We'd wind up the weekend with a dinner at home Sunday night, comfy and casual. Then I'd leave your apartment and return to my dark apartment-rushing to get my Sunday duties done before I checked the alarm clock and lay down to dream about the weekend in my sleep.  
  
You know what I think about when I see a full moon over the ocean? The first weekend we were together....the crash of the surf and how your giggles turned to deep sighs. Your body on the chaise in the moonlight. Wet, blonde hair catching moonglow and your white swimsuit glistening with salt water. Your pulling at my board shorts. The rest is right up in my mind running on a continuous loop. Sand sending a bit of friction as we wrestled upright to the music on the deck.  
  
My shyness fell away as you removed your bathing suit top, I was in paradise at the sight of your delicate skin as I smoothed away a bit of sand that had stayed on your top. The tenacious sand clung above your nipple and with our light embrace held its position. Your sigh at my caress, your laugh as I lifted your ivory bottom onto the Corian, our moans when I entered you, our cries when you pulled the response out of me. My being weak at the knees and vowing never to eat on the breakfast bar again. I could hear all of it every hour and not get tired of the sound and feeling of your breath escaping those lovely lips of yours.  
******************************************  
 _ **I heard about you and that man.  
There's just one thing I don't understand.  
You say he's a liar and he put out your fire,  
how come you still got his gun in your hand? **_  
******************************************  
In my position it's hard to process the night you shot Lee Jay. I know the situation you found yourself in justifies it. I can't handle a PI putting you in such a circumstance. It still angers me you had to defend him when he brought you to that danger. It skewed the way I look at every case that comes across my desk now-how a person is driven to behave-how or who affected them?  
  
Anyway, these past few weeks have left me looking inside myself. What do I see?  
  
*****************************************  
 _ **Victim of love, I see a broken heart.  
You got your stories to tell.  
Victim of love, it's such an easy part  
and you know how to play it so well. **_  
******************************************  
That niavete we shared, that fresh, sweet love that tempered all the ugliness I saw during the week - I miss it now.  
When something goes wrong our being together again put a halt to the world outside. Perhaps it wasn't my style to keep reminding you that I love you. I should have. Every day.  
  
*******************************  
 _ **Some people never come clean,  
I think you know what I mean, oh.  
You're walkin' the wire, pain and desire,  
lookin' for love in between. **_  
*******************************  
At first I felt excited about you being on Buzzwire, yeah, that's My Girl. It was a whole lot more glamourous than my public service work.  
*******************************  
 _ **Tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine.  
This ain't no time to be cool.  
And tell all your girlfriends, your "been around the world" friends  
that talk is for losers and fools.  
Victim of love, I see a broken heart. **_  
*******************************  
Then I saw your face when we thought Leni and Mick were blown up near Victorville. It just did not register then.  
*******************************  
 _ **I could be wrong but I'm not, no, I'm not.  
Victim of love, we're not so far apart.  
Show me what kind of love have you got. **_  
*******************************  
I remember Mick's expression of surprise at your blood test.  
I would have been the luckiest man in the world if we had been getting that blood test for a marriage license instead of my worrying about one of your field trips with Mick.  
In lieu of us setting a date I have to decipher the eye dance you and Mick did in the lobby.  
So I sit here, the Sunday night after our Anniversary Party alone, shining my shoes and picking out a shirt and tie for Monday.  
*******************************  
 _ **Victim of love, I see a broken heart.  
I could be wrong but I'm not.  
Victim of love, we're not so far apart.  
What kind of love have you got? **_  
*******************************  
Did I see heartbreak on someone's face?  
Mick's face, your face?  
I felt like I had caught the two of you in a secret.  
Why do I have to ask?  
How do you think I feel right now?  
*******************************  
 _ **Victim of love, you're just a victim of love.  
I could be wrong but I'm not, no, I'm not.  
Victim of love, now you're a victim of love. **_  
*******************************  
So I am examining my conscience.  
What's my next step?  
Did I dawdle too long?  
Do I dare speak up and make a committment?  
What would your answer be?  
My parents were married within a year of meeting - at our age they said they knew within the first 3 monthes they were right for each other. They've been married 33 years and still act like newlyweds.  
That could be us, you know?  
Or, did I lose your love?  
*******************************  
 _ **What kind of love have you got?  
What kind of love have you got?  
What kind of love have you got? **_  
*******************************  
Beth, what kind of love have you got?  
  
  



End file.
